There is a method of detecting defects in a memory for ensuring quality of shipped products by embedding a built-in self-test (BIST) circuit to a semiconductor integrated circuit in which the memory is embedded, and performing a memory test using the self-test circuit before the semiconductor integrated circuit is shipped. However, since the memory deteriorates over time in some cases, it is desirable that the defect detection on the memory be performed even after the semiconductor integrated circuit is shipped.